


an epilogue (of sorts)

by Augustus



Category: The Liar - Stephen Fry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No ending is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an epilogue (of sorts)

Jenny is as good a wife as Adrian had expected her to be and he, in turn, could be a far worse husband than he is. He brings home a steady salary, to offset her theatrical fortune, and allows her to have scandalous affairs with as many actors as she may desire. After all, Adrian may be a liar, but he's never been a hypocrite. Jenny is allowed her prosaic artistes and, in turn, she turns a blind eye to Adrian's one and only indiscretion. 

Hugo has changed greatly, but in Adrian's mind he remains the same, forever his beautiful fourteen-year-old Cartwright, even though his face has long since fallen into creases and crows feet. He is faultlessly faithful. Egoist that he is, Adrian appreciates such qualities in a man.

In the end, as it turns out, love is a very peculiar thing. For years, Adrian had been torn between fabrication and dysfunction, only to fall apart entirely at a second touch of Hugo's lips. Schoolboy fumbling aside, there is little to remark upon in such a solid and unusual affair. Adrian understands that Hugo is as much of his future as he is a cloyingly sentimental reminder of his past. Trefusis teases him for demonstrating such a middle class devotion, but Adrian is surprisingly unconcerned. Hugo _is_ , which is more, most times, than Adrian can say for himself.

Life, if not all wine and roses, is at the least substantially bearable. Hugo plays country cricket on the weekends, while Adrian and Sir David pontificate in the stands. Jenny is uproariously successful and sleeps her way through a veritable stable of thespian horsemeat and Trefusis is as Trefusis has always been, endearingly corrupt and utterly undefined. Adrian finds it amusing that normality can be so subversive. Half a life time, now, and somehow he's quite happy with his lot.

That is, he says it to be so. With Adrian Healey, of course, who the hell can tell?

**~fin~  
28th December 2003**


End file.
